The invention relates to a method for the preparation of water, in particular of condensate and/or seepage water, from a biological degradation process, and to an apparatus for the performance of such a process.
The biological degradation process can be performed in a closed and/or open fermentation system. In particular, it is a composting, preferably a composting of waste or waste materials containing organic constituents. The composting may be performed in a closed container with induced ventilation. The biological degradation process may be a biological stabilization process in which materials, particularly waste, are biologically stabilized in a closed container with induced ventilation. The biological degradation process may, however, also be the rotting process of an after-rotting clamp.
A method is known from DE-OS 44 12 890 to purify water, in particular condensate from a composting process, in which the water is purified in a bioreactor. The condensate from the composting process is first subjected to biological purification by an oxygen feed in a high-performance biology. Subsequently, the newly created biomass and the permeate are separated by ultrafiltration of the water held in the circuit. However, in certain application cases, this procedure can lead to the permeate from the seepage water being laden with a relatively high COD contamination and taking a relatively high nitrogen freight along with it. Furthermore, in the known prior method, a certain effort for the measuring technology is required.
The object of the invention is to simplify and improve a method of the type first given.